


It’s Whitsun, Watson

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [6]
Category: Sherlock Holmes – Canon
Genre: Bedsharing, Drabble, Homosexuality, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Holmes and Watson are on holiday, but something's not as they expected.Written For:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Two prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the first of which is 'Whitsun holiday'.





	It’s Whitsun, Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Last week I was doing drabbles from classic canon without slash goggles; this week I'm adding in the slash * _wink/grin_ *. I have to admit, the whole 'Whitsun' thing really threw me - kinda froze the Muse in place for a bit. Hope it's okay.

“What’s all that noise?” Watson mumbled, face mushed into the pillow. “Last time we came here, it was lovely, nearly deserted, and _quiet_.”

Holmes lifted his head. “Is that… a brass band?”

“Good Lord, it is,” groaned Watson.

“This cottage is at the far edge of the village, half-buried in a wood, but… of course!” Holmes sat up abruptly. “It’s Whitsun, Watson.”

“Really,” Watson huffed, poking Holmes in the ribs. “Honestly, I forgot about that.” He flopped back onto the bed.

“We’re leaving for London at once.”

“ _After_ breakfast,” Watson countered.

“Fine,” Holmes sighed, putting a pillow over his head.


End file.
